1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video camera for recording and transmitting a movie, and a receiving apparatus for receiving data of the movie transmitted from the video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a network connection unit such as an Ethernet (trademark) and a wireless local area network (LAN) has been increasingly built in an imaging apparatus such as a video camera and a digital camera along with development and cost reduction in a data transmission technology using the Internet. In addition, a system for transferring a video taken by the video camera or the digital camera to a personal computer, a smart phone, or a server by using the network connection unit has also been brought into reality along with increase of a data transfer speed and a highly-efficient video compression technology.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-283900 discloses a digital camera that converts an image of a subject (image) input through a lens system into digital image data using an imaging element and stores the converted digital image data. This digital camera includes at least a memory card for storing the image data, a card slot into which a communication card for performing a communication to an outside via a communication line is insertable, a type detection unit for detecting a type of a card inserted into the card slot, and a communication unit for communicating to a predetermined file server via the communication line when the type detection unit detects that the communication card is connected to the card slot. This digital camera then transmits the image data to the file server by the communication unit. The above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-283900 describes that, with this configuration, when the communication card is inserted into the digital camera, the image data can be stored in the file server by transmitting the image data obtained by photographing the subject to the file server via the communication line.
An embodiment in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-283900 is a digital camera. However, along with the recent increase of the efficiency of the movie compression technology, it is also becoming easier to transfer a video taken by a video camera to a personal computer, a smart phone, or a server by using a communication card. There are various types of video formats, which are used for different purposes or the like.